


Too Much for Me

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Sometimes, Ronan Lynch went street racing on Friday nights. Sometimes, he would make a batch of hot, instant coffee and go across town to the shipping factory where Adam Parrish would no doubt be nearing break time.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Too Much for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 200 follower giveaway, the prompt request was a three-fer! "Under cover of darkness", "Sharing a drink", and "When it rains/snows/storms". I'm pretty sure I had my pick of any one of these, but because I'm extra af, I tried for all three and actually had fun with the results. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, Ronan Lynch went street racing on Friday nights. Sometimes, he would make a batch of hot, instant coffee and put it in the giant, battered canteen that often lived in the BMW, its frequency of cleaning questionable. Gansey didn’t like to keep powdered creamer, due to its chemical flammability — which was exactly why Ronan tended to leave it out on the counter whenever they were out of actual half and half and needed to do a grocery run. Tonight, however, they had enough milk and a couple of spoons of sugar were added to it before Ronan screwed the lid on and made his way down to his car. Encouraged by his abrasively sultry techno, headed across town to the shipping factory where Adam Parrish would no doubt be nearing break time.

Rain pattered the windshield, not enough for the high speed on his wipers, but just enough to be annoyingly wet. Despite that, Ronan found Adam tucked under a small awning near the factory’s back door. That spot was usually reserved for smokers, but Adam often took his breaks alone so he wouldn’t have to contend with the smoke. Ronan parked crookedly in one of the guests spots and tugged his hood over his head. His heart raced like he was walking through one of his dreams. There were fewer traps, fewer monsters here, but somehow the risk was bigger like this. When he was awake.

Adam watched him from the moment the BMW’s engine cut off, scooting over along the wall to leave room for Ronan under the half-assed protection of the canopy. The rain still splattered the cuffs of their jeans, and Adam’s secondhand work boots. Ronan took a chance and let their shoulders touch ever-so-slightly, taking a drink of the coffee. He didn’t ask Adam how the shift was going, because he really didn’t think he’d want to spend his break thinking about the job, and Ronan personally already thought it was shit that he had to work this hard in the first place. So the silence stretched between them, not all that uncomfortable.

After another drink, he held it out to Adam. “Made too much for me,” he rumbled.

Adam’s dust-colored brow rose, his eyes flickering from Ronan’s face to the container, then took it. The rain came down harder, and they pressed up tighter against the wall. Now they were connected from shoulder to elbow. Ronan watched him tip his head back to drink, the way his throat worked as he did. These moments, little movements Adam’s body made, that was when it got hard to tell dream from reality. Ronan wouldn’t dream of them on the shitty side of town next to this shitty factory where Adam worked himself to the bone and still went to his apartment to do homework. But he would dream of giving Adam something of his, something that he’d put against his mouth, maybe he’d even feed him. That felt like a dream. There was something grateful about the way Adam swallowed Ronan’s coffee, drinking more than even Ronan expected before offering the canteen back much lighter than it had been before. Ronan didn’t look at it, but instead at Adam dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. This time, it was Ronan who swallowed, and the coffee was nowhere near his mouth.

“Thanks,” Adam said quietly. “The coffee here is shit.”

“I’m not surprised. Ours is shit, but at least it was made sometime in the last decade.”

Adam’s brows knit together in amusement, his smirk sharp and tired. “I’ve gotta go back in soon.”

“Whatever. Was out for a drive.”

Adam didn’t call him on his bullshit. Ronan drank a few more deep pulls of the coffee, then capped the bottle and pushed it into Adam’s hands. “Bring it to school tomorrow.”

“You comin’?”

“Fuck, man, of course I am. I’ll want that back.”

“Okay.” Adam pushed off the wall, and some of the rain spattered his uneven bangs, sticking them to his forehead. His cheek was wet. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.”

Ronan turned away, keys already in hand. He waved over his shoulder, not wanting to watch Adam disappear back into the building. He didn’t want to know that work and exhaustion was what swallowed Adam up on nights like this. He got in his car and drove, shivering from the rain that had dripped down his neck, into his collar. The BMW hushed warm air from the heater at him, but he turned it off immediately, already overheated, overthinking.

Sometimes, Ronan Lynch went street racing on Friday nights. This time, he went as close to the Barns as he dared, music screaming at him while he thought of Adam’s mouth tasting like his terrible instant coffee. He wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
